The Wand
"The Wand" is the twenty-ninth episode of Season 1 of The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis Gumball and Darwin help Richard believe in magic again. Plot The episode begins in the dining room with Richard trying to unclog the kitchen sink with a toilet plunger and Gumball serving cereal for Darwin and himself. After having a conversation about why lunch is better than breakfast or dinner, a plastic wand falls out from the cereal box and on to Darwin's bowl of cereal. Gumball grabs it in hopes that it would be able to satisfy his wish of having six eyes but has no effect instead. Darwin tries wishing for the same thing on Gumball as well, this time with him waving it, but still yielding the same result. They conclude that the magic wand is fake. Richard, homing in on the words "magic wand", rushes over and asks Gumball for it. He first wishes for it to actually work, unlike the magic wishbone that crushed his childhood dreams. A flashback to Richard's childhood plays, showing him breaking a wishbone with his mother and wishing for the sausages on the dining table to fly into his mouth. After waiting for a while, he nervously asks his mom why his wish is not coming true, to which she reveals that magic is fake. This causes Richard to scream for several years - he screams through major events in his life like his high school photo, one of his dates with Nicole, and his wedding. After Richard explains how his discovery of magic being fake ruined his childhood, Gumball and Darwin made it their duty make his wishes come true to avoid such event from happening a second time. Richard's first wish is the same one that crushed his dreams - for sausages to fly into his mouth. Gumball and Darwin simply tie a sausage to a fishing pole and reel it towards their father's mouth. He eats it and rejoices, but then he hears a noise coming from the kitchen; the kitchen sink, clogged and nearly overflowing with goop. He groans, thinking of the work that is to come, but then realizes that he still has the magic wand. He wishes for the sink to unclog itself. As Gumball and Darwin hide in the cabinet below the sink, they try to help Richard fulfill his wish without his notice. Not knowing how to fix a sink, they start yanking the pipes in hopes that it would do something. The pipe's connector falls off, causing the cabinet to flood with the green goop that was in the sink. With no other readily available option, Gumball covers the open pipe with his mouth, filling his mouth with the disgusting green liquid and eventually swallowing it all at once, causing Gumball's stomach and body to expand. Darwin pokes Gumball's fat body and Gumball pukes out all of the green liquid onto Darwin's face, which returns back to normal as he does this. Richard bows to the wand, worshipping its supposed magical power and bestows the name of Wanda onto it, which leads to Gumball and Darwin granting some more wishes. Later, in the backyard, Richard's wishes that it was not so hot, so Gumball and Darwin rip off his clothes. This catches the attention of The Robinsons. Mr. Robinson tells Richard to put some clothes on. Richard apologizes, but thinking he's a wizard, Richard casts a bunch of "spells" on the Robinsons. The first of the barrage of wishes made by Richard is a wish that would make Mr. Robinson look silly. This was satisfied by Gumball and Darwin by leaving Mr. Robinson in a bra and bikini. Richard, disgusted by the sight, wished that the outfit would be removed, leaving Mr. Robinson naked. This result repulses Richard even more, wishing to put the bikini back in. His wish against Mrs. Robinson is to turn her head into a watermelon, fulfilled by the boys by throwing a watermelon off-screen onto the head of Margaret. Richard's ultimatum results in the boys hanging both Robinsons with ropes tied among their torso, to look as if they are flying. After Richard leaves, with the Robinsons finally out of the misery from the antics done by the boys, they are convinced that Richard is really wizard and they run in a terrified panic. Richard runs to the front of the house with Wanda, overconfident with his possession of magic. Gumball and Darwin realize that their father has turned evil with power and that his wishes may become worse. They then decide to take Wanda from Richard, while still fulfilling the wishes their father to avoid him from getting depressed. Richard casts a slip-over spell, slow motion spell, reverse spell, love spell, and an inside out spell, much to his horror, forcing himself to cast a "back to normal" spell at Gumball and Darwin. All the wishes are perfectly executed by the boys. Richard then makes Gumball and Darwin switch faces and butts, and makes them kiss each other, and a variety of other spells much similar to this. Gumball, at his limit, decided to tell his father the truth about the wand. Richard thinks they are making it all up, but when he tries to fly in midair, he then realizes that Gumball and Darwin were doing humiliating things for him, and they all hug. Richard then quickly realizes that Gumball and Darwin told him magic was fake, and he starts screaming again. Meanwhile, Mr. Robinson finds Wanda on his lawn and tries executing its power by wishing that her wife would change her horrible hairdo. He quickly regrets his wish after seeing that the wand is a fake, and as this makes Mrs. Robinson miffed, he says to himself "I wish I hadn't said that." Characters Main Characters *Richard *Gumball *Darwin Supporting Characters *Mr. Robinson *Mrs. Robinson Minor Characters *Pantsbully *Gary *Nicole (flashback) *Granny Jojo (flashback) *Marvin (flashback) *Jackie (flashback) *Exercise Bacon (flashback) *Mr. Small (flashback) *Beanie Bird (debut, flashback) Trivia *It is revealed in this episode that the Watterson's street number is 1026. *This was the first new episode to be aired on a Tuesday and also first to air in 2012. *It is revealed Nicole's maiden name starts with 'G' on the yearbook photo. **. This is disproved in The Choices as it is revealed that Nicole's maiden name is "Senicourt" *Richard's cape is similar to his Cottontail Cavalier Cape. *In the Japanese version of this episode, during the flashback to where Richard finds out magic is not real, his scream stays high pitched, even when he grows up. It is not until he finds out the wand is fake that his scream is lower pitched. Continuity *Nicole wears her wedding dress in Richard's flashback, which is much bigger than when Gumball wore it in "The Dress." *Richard and Nicole's wedding flashback appeared once again in "The Ape," but strangely, Richard was not screaming in that episode, implying that he was exaggerating his side of the story a bit. *This is the second episode where Nicole only appears in a flashback. The first episode was "The Dress." *This is the second episode where Richard screams for a long period of time. The first episode was "The Painting." *This is the third time Richard wears a cape. The first two times were in "The Gi," and "The Club." Cultural References *The wand Richard uses in the episode is similar to the Fairy Wands from the Nickelodeon show Fairly OddParents, except that the stick is pink. There is also a character named Wanda from the same show. Goofs/Errors *When Gumball is sucking up the sink water in the pipe after Gumball and Darwin break the sink pipe, one of the pipes disappears when the scene briefly changes from Richard back to Gumball and Darwin. *When Gumball and Darwin challenge Richard to get the wand back, Darwin's eyelashes and Richard's whiskers are missing in one scene. *At the beginning of the episode when Gumball and Darwin are eating breakfast, Daisy Flakes are misspelled as Dizzy Flakes. *Richard's mouth is discoloured when he laughs at the Robinsons. *When Gumball and Darwin say "Sweet!", Darwin's shadow on his legs is missing. *Granny Jojo was old in Richard's flashback. *Richard crashes into a plant and a fruit bowl when he comes to Gumball and Darwin. But in the beginning, the plant and fruit bowl was not there. *His cape is noticeably darker than in the previous scenes in the scene when Richard was bragging about his superpowers. *When Gumball and Darwin spot the wand in the bowl, before the scene showing the wand, Gumball is holding the cereal box, but after the scene, he does not have it. *Mr. Robinson was seen at Elmore Junior High with Richard, despite the fact that he is about 10 years older than him. Other titles Latinoamericano español (Latin-American Spanish): La Varita Mágica (The Magic Wand) Español en españa/Castellano (Spanish in Spain/Castilian Spanish): La Varita (The Wand) Français (French): Le magicien (The Magician) Italiano (Italian): La bacchetta (The Wand) Magyar (Hungarian): Varázsütésre (By Magic) Português (Portuguese): A Varinha Magica (The Magic Wand) es:La Varita Mágica fr:Le magicien it:La bacchetta pt-br:A Varinha Magica Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes